ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos
|image=Gundam Barbatos.png;Front Gundam Barbatos Rear.png;Rear |transformable=No |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |namesake=Duke of Hell Barbatos |designation=ASW-G-08 |OfficialName=Gundam Barbatos |era=Post Disaster |series=Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS~1 |mechdesigner=Naohiro Washio |operator=Chryse Guard Security, Tekkadan |pilot=Mikazuki Augus |headheight=18.0 |emptyweight=28.5 |armor=Nano Laminated Armor |powerplant=Ahab Reactor x 2 |armaments=Mace Gauntlet |OptionalEquip=Long Sword Smoothbore Gun "Long Distance Transportation Booster" }} The ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos is the main mobile suit of the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Barbatos is one of 72 "Gundam" frames that was produced and used in the Calamity War, roughly 300 years ago.Gundam.Info English Profile http://en.gundam.info/topics/white/46763?region=all&cat=&bigcat= Chryse Guard Security currently uses it as a power reactor. G-Tekketsu Main Site http://g-tekketsu.com Poor maintenance over the centuries since the Calamity War has degraded the Barbatos' armor and full combat potential.Gundam.Info Profile http://www.gundam.info/topic/13482 It has the potential to grow stronger as it gains more weapons and armor from defeated enemies. Gundam units like Barbatos are able to achieve a high output because they possess two Ahab Reactors.G-Tekketsu Official Site MS Section - Gundam Frame profile http://g-tekketsu.com/ms/14.htmlHigh Grade 1/144 ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos model kit manual | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=377864#p377864 However because it is difficult to keep them in parallel operation, only a total of 72 Gundam frames were ever produced. The burden experienced by the pilot is high as a result of the high output and maneuverability however it's mitigated by the implementation of Inertial Control due to the use of Ahab Particles generated from the reactor when a phase transition occurs inside its vacuum device. The cockpit structure is positioned in front of the reactor to take advantage of this. Among the same frame machines, Barbatos has been adjusted for an emphasis on versatility, it has the potential to adapt to every circumstance by performing exchanges of all sorts of equipment. Armaments ;*Mace :A physical destruction weapon made from a high hardness rare alloy used in mobile suit frames. As mobile suits use Nano Laminated Armor for protection, such striking weapons are considered to be effective. Its pointed end has an spear-like stick out injection mechanism. ;*Long Sword :A sword used by mobile suit training at Teiwaz's HQ Jupiter factory. It shows its superiority during localized attacks because it's easy to handle due to its lightweight. ;*Gauntlet :Already equipped when Barbatos was discovered on Mars. It is thought to be one of Barbatos' original equipment but it is not a complete certainty. ;*Smooth-bore Gun :Large caliber rifle produced considering use mainly in zero gravity space, emphasis was placed on power rather than accuracy. It can be equipped to back folded up.High Grade Iron Blooded Orphans 1/144 Option Set 1 manual | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=378142#p378142 Forms ;*1st Form :Used in the Calamity War around 300 years ago. Discovered in Mars' desert by Malva Arkay(CGS president). Since its Ahab Reactors were still in an operational state it was used as the CGS HQ facility's power source until Mikazuki boarded it. It's missing its shoulder armor plating. ;*4th Form :Based on ancient materials from the time of the Calamity War that had been recorded on Teiwaz's database, Barbatos' original shape reproduced by Jupiter technicians. Machine's weight balance stabilized because of additional armaments. Reactor output was improved too. History Gallery General Barbatos_Front.png Barbatos_Back.png Barbatos_1st_Form_Front.png|Gundam Barbatos 1st From Front Barbatos_1st_Form_Rear.png|Gundam Barbatos 1st From Rear BarbatosHeadA001.jpeg BarbatosStatueA001.jpg|Gundam Barbatos statue unveiled at IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS press conference Gundam Barbatos Attack.jpg Gundam Defeated Graze.jpg Gunpla and toys HG Gundam Barbatos.jpg|HG Gundam Barbatos BarbatosGunplaA001.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Barbatos BarbatosGunplaA002.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Barbatos BarbatosGunplaA007.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Barbatos BarbatosGunplaA010.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Barbatos BarbatosGunplaA004.jpg|HG 1/144 Orphans Customize Parts 1 BarbatosGunplaA006.jpg|1/100 Gundam Barbatos and Inner Frame BarbatosGunplaA008.jpg|1/100 Gundam Barbatos and Inner Frame BarbatosGunplaA009.jpg|NXEDGE Style Gundam Barbatos Videos References External links Trivia